Always Attract
by xXBeyondBirthdayXx
Summary: "My hair looks like my period is leaking out through my scalp instead of from where it should be leaking out of." OC Story. Submit OC's!


**I need to stop writing stories. No, seriously. I always write new ones instead of finishing my other ones. That's baaad. This is an OC story, so I of course need you to submit OC's. PLEASE please, please fill out the form I have listed at the bottom. THAT'S the information I need. So this is my newest OC story with my OC Elsa, though my other OC's (Rhiannon, Sophie, Dylan) will be featured.**

**

* * *

**

_You ain't no sweet sixteen_  
_Just a veteran of this scene_  
_I'm calling you out, calling you out_

My hair looks like my period is leaking out through my scalp instead of from where it should be leaking out of. This isn't my natural hair color of course, I'm pretty sure "Period Blood Red" isn't a natural color. My natural hair color is brown, but I dyed it red both to piss off my parents and not follow along with the conformity of dull, brown hair. No, I'm not a Goth kid, if that's what you're wondering. I live with my nanna, and she raised me to believe in pretty 'extraordinary' things, and most of my ideas are pretty radical. I guess you can say I'm a natural born Drama Queen. The thing that got me living with my grandmother is the fact that my parents went through a pretty nasty divorce, and I protested by painting my room black. After a lot of back and forth, I moved in with my grandma, who practically raised me anyways since my parents are work-a-holics. So the reason I look like the biggest bitch in the world sat on my head during her time of the month and just let go, no tampon or anything, is because of my parents.

Because of my hair, I was kicked off the school's debate team, the only extra-curricular activity/club I was actually good at, despite my D minus in Science. You can't be a dope and survive in the debate team, those vicious A plus students will eat you alive. But at the same time, they don't want their picture-perfect image ruined, and having a menstrual-blood-haired girl on the debate team was downing their cred, so it was bye-bye Elsa.

Because of my hair, I was shunned to the Corner Table in the cafeteria. Yes, the Corner Table, the only one-seater in the entire cafeteria. Last year, Scott Malkinson sat there, but then he made some friends. I'm not a complete loner, if that's what you're thinking. I was friends with Miss Popularity herself, Bebe Stevens. The skinny-mini-blondie-booby girl who wins everything and gets everything? Yeah, the second she saw my hair, she banished me from sitting with her. To be quite honest, I do have other friends, but they have their own friends to sit with, they don't need me hogging up space. In fact, I'm extremely good friends with Wendy, but she filled up her schedule so she doesn't have a free period, so I couldn't sit with her even if I wanted to. So I took my ass over to the Corner Table as if it was a reward rather than a punishment, ignoring the stares boring into my back.

Because of my hair, I gained a lot more confidence than I had before. It was something extremely daring to do, and only a complete _idiot_ would dye her hair this shade. And I'm that complete idiot. But where would we be if no one fought for what they believed in? I believed in marriage and keeping a family together, and I guess people would rather divorce. I'm probably spinning this whole thing out of proportion, but that's what I'm here for. Fighting the power, being an individual, trying to survive high school.

The usual, you know?

_You ain't no sweet sixteen  
Hard to think that I believed  
And I'm done with you now, done with you now  
-_

_

* * *

_

**How'd you like it? Again, Elsa is NOT a Goth kid under any circumstance. You'll find out more about her 'radical' mind in later chapters, but let me give you the OC form.**

**Name:**

**Nickname: **

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Clothes:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**History:**

**Personality:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Crush/Pairing (list a few):**

**Favorite artist:**

**Would they get along with Elsa?:**


End file.
